Thunder
by Aminatsu032
Summary: ONESHOT:“Why were you standing in the hallway?” That was a sudden question. He was standing right behind me. So close that I could already feel his warm breath. “I was…” I paused trying to look for the right word, “…scared.”


'_Okay, let's face it – I was SUPPOSED to publish it on Halloween, but I was too lazy. Well, better late than never. XD.'_

-

**.: Thunder :.  
**_Aminatsu032_

-

**ONESHOT:**

The flashlight flickered on and off my classmates shared spooky stories to each other. Today was the morning of Halloween's eve, but it was as dark as ever. Thick clouds covered the sun entirely as the sky cried to what seemed like forever.

I increase the volume of my iPod to max level but I could still hear their howls, shrieks and screams. God, this day was a riot.

I stood up as soon as I heard another scream and stomped out of the room. Today, I didn't dare drag Hotaru, knowing she'd just be harassing me with her stories.

_White ladies this, vampires that… _gosh! Give it all a break!

As I reached the end of the staircase, I see a familiar person standing with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at the rain.

"Natsume," I call out. His head turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, though it was obvious – he was skipping again.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and ignored me. Still, I continued talking, "I didn't like it in that room. They were so absorbed in talking about ghosts and stuff…it gives me the creeps!"

Yes, actually it did. I, Mikan Sakura, am scared of ghosts – they're my worst fear.

Natsume stayed silent for a while, but I still hoped to hear his voice for some reason.

"Please. Can you get over that stupid abhorrence of yours? You're in middle school now and you act like a child," he said. That must've been the longest he told me so far.

I shot him a questionable look. He closed his ruby pools and breathed before he looked at me dully. And for some time, I felt locked in his stare. It was not until he finally looked away.

"It's not that I don't _want _to let it go," I said in a low voice. "It's that I _can't_."

I swallowed and walked away. I wasn't sure if he heard it, but I knew he didn't care. He was always like that. Always.

I headed to my room and gently closed the door behind me. What am I doing? Don't tell me I was _actually _expecting he'd be giving me a decent conversation. How stupid of me. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

In the end, I decided to let it go and just sleep. I laid in early that day…but in the middle of the night, I heard roars of thunder as the rain started to become a storm. I couldn't believe it was just drizzling hours ago.

_Great_. Just how I wanted it to be – the spooky Halloween's eve!

I covered my ears with my pillow and rolled around the bed for some time. Thoughts of those ghostly figures started to enter my mind again. I glance at my clock – 11:40. It was twenty minutes to midnight!

I quickly got up. Oh no, no, no. I can't wait for midnight! I remember that story of Anna's that if you're still awake at midnight during Halloween's eve, someone would appear to you.

_Someone_?

I bit my lip and went back to bed, forcing my eyes to close shut. Damn, no use. I couldn't sleep – and I don't think I'd be _able_ to go to sleep tonight. I could just imagine that 'someone'. Laughing and looking at me with those red eyes.

I got up again and put on my light blue jacket and slippers as I lighted the lantern in my bed table. I got it and went out the room.

The hallway was dark. The only light was coming from the lantern I was holding. I passed through Hotaru's room and knocked gently, but the thunder was much, much louder than that. So I knocked louder, but it was no use – I figured Hotaru was wearing earplugs.

Giving up, I walked deeper in to the hall and glanced at the signs in the doors I passed by.

**Natsume Hyuuga.**

I stopped when I read the sign. Well, it really wasn't my intention to actually _knock_ at his door – or to take a peek inside or…ugh!

I turned around; ready to go back when I heard the door creak behind me.

"Hey," he called out in a low voice. I felt a shiver down my spine and I felt like running back without looking at him or something like that. But instead, I turned my head to look at him.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked, leaning at a side of his doorstep.

"I…was…" but before I could think of an excuse, the thunder roared loudly again, causing me to stiffen.

I had this slightest feeling he noticed because I was quite sure he said something like 'tch' under his breath. It took me about a minute to get myself together again, wanting to act tougher in front of him. But again, the thunder roared again.

**BOOM!**

It was so loud; I swore he heard me gasp. I turned my head slightly to look at his expression. There was this smug grin in his face, and I don't know what that meant.

I bit my lower lip and gripped the lantern I was holding hard when I felt a warm hand take the lantern I was holding.

I turned in shock, only to find Natsume walking back to his room holding my lantern.

"Come on in. You'll catch a cold," he said quietly.

I felt my cheeks burn and my heart beat rapidly. What was this? He was _actually_ telling me to come to his _room_?

I wasn't sure what he meant by that offer, but since he took my lantern, there was no escaping the dark hallways. It was still so far to my one-star bedroom. Hesitant, I walked towards his door, seeing Natsume sitting down his black leather couch with his eyes closed.

My heart was racing again, stunned with his glorious beauty. His crimson orbs opened as he smirked to me.

What the – ?! Why the sudden change of heart? He was acting so cold to me this morning and now he was…he was…he was _smirking_ at me?

"Are you going to stand there all night?" he said, looking at my direction, but not at me. I realized he was looking at the glass window behind me.

I lowered my head as I stepped further inside and shut the door quietly. After I did it, I ended up facing the door for a long time. I was scared to look at him, not knowing what to do. Somewhere in my mind, I was thinking of a plan to escape. Maybe I should tell him I wasn't scared anymore, but no, he wouldn't buy in with this horrid look on my face. There was also this slightest possibility I could tell him I had diarrhea and I needed to go back, but that would be too embarrassing.

"Um…" I started, breaking the silence between us. I was still facing the door.

"Why were you standing in the hallway?" That was a sudden question. If I told him the truth, he would just tell me that I looked so stupid carrying this cursed 'abhorrence' of mine with me all the time.

I bit my lip again when I heard him stand up from the couch and walked towards me.

Right then he was standing right behind me. So close that I could already smell his shampoo and feel his warm breath.

"I was…" I paused trying to look for the right word, "…scared." Yes, I guess that was the right word after all.

I swore I saw him smile at the corner of my eye, causing my head to turn. I didn't realize that by doing that, our faces could be so close… so close that if Natsume didn't step backwards, I would already be fainting in realization.

I went back to facing the door, trying to calm myself down. I would lie to you if I said I didn't even have the slightest feeling for him. I guess he was every girl's dream boy. He was almost good at everything and he had looks that would probably pass for an angel.

"I…I guess I have to go back to my r-room now…" I said, reaching for the doorknob.

"It's midnight," Natsume said before I even got the chance to touch it.

My body trembled. _Midnight_?

I scanned the room for a clock and yes, it **was** midnight. My eyes widened as I heard the old grandfather clock as the pendulum below it moved from east to west.

I was frozen on my spot. I suddenly felt dizzy, maybe because I had forgotten how to breathe.

Natsume said something I couldn't quite understand when I heard it. I tried to analyze it in my mind slowly. I think it was something like, "You could stay here for the night," or something.

**Wait.**

_You could stay here for the night._

'You' meaning me; 'stay' meaning…_stay_; 'for the night'…FOR THE NIGHT?!

I spun around my eyebrows arched together. He was back in his couch, looking at me expressionlessly.

"What?" I asked him. It was not because I didn't hear it – it was because I couldn't quite _comprehend_ what he had just said.

Natsume just shrugged. My eyes widened again – this time, even wider.

I opened my mind, about to object when the stormy sky drummed again.

I shrieked in surprise as I crouched down to the floor, covering my ears and shutting my eyes tight.

"You could sleep in the bed, I'm sleeping in the couch," Natsume told me.

"What?" I repeated. Although I had both my hands blocking my ears as he spoke, I heard him so clearly.

"Surely I don't think you are in any condition to go back to your room alone," he said flatly.

"_What_?" I said for the third time. Yes, I realized it tired him seeing that he had just rolled his eyes, but who could blame me? I was so speechless – okay, not-so because I could still say 'what'.

I was still sitting in the floor, watching Natsume head to his closet and grab some blankets.

_He was __**serious**__?!_

He placed the blanket on top of one of the two pillows in his bed and neatly folded the blanket he was using before he found me in the diminished hallway. He took his blanket and the other pillow and placed them both in his makeshift bed.

I was dumbfounded. "Yes, Mikan, he was serious," a voice in my mind kept on repeating.

This is it! I HAVE to escape! I scanned the room again for my lantern and found it on top of his table, wrecked and had the bad case of burning. Dang, there was no escape!

"Stand up," he said lowly, "You look like an idiot."

"WHAT?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Say that again and I'll burn you."

I closed my mouth and looked at his bed. "Yes, Mikan, he was serious," the voice in my mind said again.

Natsume ignored my ignorant reactions and laid down comfortably in his black couch.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked myself out loud.

Natsume shot me a look that was somewhat hard to interpret.

I stood up and sighed. "Yes, I'm dreaming," I said to myself aloud again.

"Yes," I said, trying to convince myself, "I'm currently stuck on a dream and I'll be waking up."

I stayed silent, looking at his big bed.

"Yes…a dream," I murmured, walking slowly to the bed and lying down.

When I was already tucking in, the fire flickered out from the lamp in the bedside table. I guessed that _dream_ Natsume turned the flame out.

I closed my eyes. Yes…I was undoubtedly **dreaming**.

-XX-

My eyes shot open. I scanned my dark surroundings.

_Okay, it was positive_, I thought as I sat up, still scanning, _I was _dreaming_!_

My eyes stopped, seeing the unfamiliar digital clock on the table beside my bed.

My mouth fell open. _OR NOT!_

I tried to look for a match, intending to light up the lamp beside the clock, but I couldn't find any. I figured if I was in Natsume's room, it was positive I won't be finding a match or a lighter.

I sighed, starting to calm down, but failed when lightning showed itself outside the glass window.

I covered my ears, preparing for the thunder that usually came after, but there was none.

I sighed again.

I tried to remember what direction the couch was when the lightning lit up again. There was a quick light in the room, and it was enough for me to see Natsume's sleeping face.

Seeing him has caught me off-guard, because after followed a loud thunder.

I gasped and covered my mouth. I had to keep myself from screaming if I didn't want the angel sleeping to wake up.

I blinked twice – _angel_?!

I pinched myself hard. _You stupid, stupid, obsessed woman!_

**BOOM!**

I tucked under my blanket, shutting my eyes close. I suddenly remembered the stories my classmates were sharing with each other.

It was passed twelve, but that didn't help at all. It was still dark, it was still storming…it was still _scary_.

**BOOM!**

The thunder went again. I was so scared I involuntarily ran towards Natsume's side and shutting my eyes.

**BOOM!**

My hands were in my ears, but that didn't help at all. My heart was racing in fear. This was so unfair! Why did I have to wake up, anyway?!

I felt hot tears forming in my eyes, when suddenly a warm hand touched the corners of my eyes. I opened them slowly and saw Natsume looking at me, his hand smoothing my face. I was so shocked I couldn't hear anything – or see anything. It was like time had stopped.

**BOOM!**

I should've guessed this 'different dimension' wouldn't last so long.

I grabbed Natsume's hand and squeezed it hard. I opened my eyes again after a while, seeing him looking at me.

"You're still scared?" he asked in almost a whisper.

I just nodded, still holding his warm hand.

He stood up, pulling me upwards as well. He was still holding my hand when he led me back to his bed.

I sat down when I got there and he sat beside me.

**BOOM!**

I bit my lower lip. I tried hard to be brave when I was with him, but I should have known that it needed a lot more than that.

Natsume sighed quietly as he pulled me to his hard chest. He was very warm and that calmed me down a little. After a while, he smoothed my hair and I found myself closing my eyes slowly in comfort.

This was odd. I never imagined he would be easing everything in me in just a short while – I didn't think _anyone_ would be able to do that.

"You're unbelievable," he murmured as I started drifting to sleep.

I could smell his scent. It wasn't anything like perfume or shampoo this time. It was…_him_.

-XX-

The dim light awaked me. It wasn't as blinding, but it was enough to pull me back to reality.

I slowly opened my eyes in process, when I smelled something familiar. And I also noticed someone was beside me. Someone –

My eyes widened when I saw the face of the person beside me.

I took a deep breath, ready to scream in shock when my right hand involuntarily covered my mouth.

Natsume's eyes flew open. My yelling didn't awake him – it was my sudden movement.

"Um…I…" I spattered, "G-good morning." Great. At least I said something _sensible_.

Natsume just started at my face. I knew I was flushing because my cheeks were hot.

After a moment, Natsume smirked. I blinked as he sat up and glanced outside.

"I guess the rain stopped," he said in a soft voice. Yes, the rain had just stopped because it was still wet everywhere. The broken branch of the tree outside his window also proved it was indeed a storm last night.

I just nodded, looking at the direction he was looking at and then looking away to check the time.

**6:05**, his clock read. Well, at least I still have time to escape his room and zoom to mine without anyone noticing. Still, I couldn't quite assess the plan now knowing I had to thank him for last night.

_Last night_…

I slapped my forehead. _Get over it, Mikan! I'm sure it meant _nothing_! _I opened my eyes again. Yes…I was nothing, all right. It was nothing that he let me into his room in the middle of the night. It was nothing he let me sleep in his bed. It was nothing I slept in his arms and it was **certainly** nothing that I woke up still cuddled up beside him.

_Yes. It was nothing, nothing, and nothing_. I kept on convincing myself. After a while of convincing, I sighed. This was getting me nowhere.

"What are you thinking?" I was shocked at his question. For a moment there, I had forgotten that he was actually beside me. But then again, it was inevitable that he would ask that question. I was just sighing – and slapping myself – before he talked.

"Well," I started, avoiding his eyes. "You…let me in last night." Well, it wasn't really a question, but I still hoped for an answer.

Natsume looked away. "I had a nightmare and I woke up. I noticed light outside so I went and checked it out."

I blinked. "So…anyone who was standing there, you would let in?" I didn't really know if I had just said the right words, but who could blame me? I never really expecting any of this would happen.

Natsume was quiet for a while. "No," he finally said. "I let you in because of that look in you." He faced me again, his face calm and expressionless.

Again, I nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say.

We were quiet for a while, but Natsume broke it.

"You better get back," he said and I realized he was right. If someone would see me coming out of _his_ room that would really make a scene.

I slowly stood up and headed to the door, but stopped halfway there.

What was I doing, acting dumb? There was a strong reason why I felt that way – why my heart raced every time he looked at me; why I always turned red when I was with him; and why I always longed to hear his voice and see him.

I smiled to myself. My back was turned when I spoke.

"Thank you," I said. Though it wasn't really what I wanted to tell him, that was enough for now. _I love him_, and it was that. It was not like I could change anything regarding that matter, but to be able to tell him, I needed time. I needed time to gobble up the fact that he didn't love me back.

I sighed and continued walking to the door when he called out to me.

"Mikan," he said, catching me off-guard. It was the first for so long that he called my by my name.

I turned my head and forced a smile. "Yes?" I asked.

He was quiet for a while, but he was looking into my eyes. I couldn't make up what his ruby pools were carrying, but all that were forgotten when he finally talked.

"I love you," he said.

I was jarred on my spot. I felt kind of dizzy for a moment, but I tried to fight it. I didn't really want to think for so long today.

I smiled at him again, this time true, but I didn't say anything until I turned to the door again.

"I love you, too," I said in almost a whisper. I said it so softly, I doubted he actually heard me.

I opened the door and stepped outside.

_**Halloween?**_ No, I don't think Halloween was so bad after all.

**-END-**


End file.
